1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an alpha-beta titanium-base alloy having improved strength to facilitate the use of the alloy in the form of castings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most widely used titanium-base alloy is Ti-6Al-4V, which is particularly adapted for use in producing castings.
It is advantageous with respect to this alloy to increase the strength thereof without significantly adversely affecting the ductility and toughness. This would contribute to the overall utility of the alloy, particularly in the form of castings.